


Preferences

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Mark is a slut, falcon goes to town on mark's pussy, they find out they both like it rough, trans mark because thats just canon facts baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon learns that Mark likes things a bit more rough >:)
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Kudos: 17





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> the group chat got carried away and enabled me to write this

It happens almost by accident, Mark breathless and face flushed. He just wanted more. More touch, more feeling, more of Falcon. "More." He breathed out, clutching to any part of Falcon he could get his hands on. "Harder, please." He groans out.

Falcon grunts as he slams back in, still restraining himself in fear of hurting the younger bird, "Any harder I fear I'd tear you in two." He says, his voice rough that it sends shock waves down Mark's spine. 

"Good, fuckin wreck me then babe." He demanded, trying to thrust up into him. "You are going way to gentle."

Falcon's eyes wide as he looks down, stopping for just a moment, tilting his head and smiling. "Are you sure?" he asks, his voice dripping with sex appeal.

"Gravsey I swear to god If you don't pound my pussy right now-" Whatever Mark was going to say dies on his lips as Falcon grabs his hips and mercilessly begins thrusting harder; faster into Mark's wet pussy.

Mark screams, his back arching as Falcon continues to fuck him. Is this what he'd been missing all the times Falcon insisted they go slow and soft? Mark knew an addiction when he saw one and he knew in that moment he was going to be absolutely addicted to the way Falcon's cock filled him. Could feel him as he thrusted deeper than he ever had before. 

“Do you like that?” Falcon asked, bending Mark more as he leaned in to whisper in the younger bird's ear. Mark sobbed in response, his arms coming out to wrap around Falcon’s neck. “Answer me. Do you like that. Being fucked like the slut you are. Look at you, practically begging for me fuck my cock even deeper into you.”

“Yes.” Mark yelped out, the only word his brain was capable of producing. “Yes.” he repeated, his thighs clenching together as Falcon continued to fuck him. 

“Look at you.” Falcon continued, his hands gripping tight enough to leave bruises, and fuck did Mark want to see the evidence when this was over. “You can’t even speak. Does it leave you speechless? If I thought you wouldn’t be vocal I would have used that mouth for something else.” Mark went cross eyed, furiously nodding his head as he let out another moan. “Fuck Mark, you’re so perfect, but of course you know that, don’t you baby.” Falcon thrusted deep, burying himself to the hilt inside of Mark, “I’m so close to cumming, baby.” Falcon spoke, “I bet you’d like me to fill you, huh?” he asked as Mark nodded his head. “Tell me how much you want it.” He demanded.

“Please.” Mark gasped out, “Please please please.” He repeated like a mantra. “Love being filled by you. Please.” He begged.

  
And Falcon grinned as he began to fuck him again, harder and deeper, watching in fascination as Mark’s stomach bulged beneath him. A visual on just how far deep Falcon was buried inside of the younger man. “Such a cum slut.” He said and Mark nodded his head, “I’m going to fill you up so much.” He grunted, and with one final thrust he emptied inside of Mark, the younger man’s own orgasam following behind him as it shocked his whole body as wave and wave of bliss washed over him. “Such a good boy.” Falcon praised him, holding the younger man close to him as they both came down from their high. 

There was a comfortable silence washing over them, the sound of their breathing the only noise the two made. Mark broke the silence, “You’ve been holding back on me, Gravsey.” he said, fidgeting where he laid as he felt Falcon begin to grow soft inside of him. 

“I didn’t know if you could handle it.” Falcon confessed as he positioned them in a more comfortable way, “I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“Are you kidding me!” Mark exclaimed, laughter bubbling up from his chest, “That was the best fuck of my life and you could have been doing that the whole time we’ve been sleeping together?”

“I prefer to be rough, Mark.” Falcon spoke, “Our relationship just became sexual a few months ago, I didn’t know what you preferred.” 

“Then you ask. You could have said  _ ‘Hey Marky, I really like things rough do you think I could absolutely destroy that pussy?’ _ I would have said yes, ya know.” Falcon couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Duly noted, my love.” he replied, “I take it you would like it rough from now on?” he asked, already knowing the answer to his question. 

“If you don’t I’ll be pissed.” Mark replied and Falcon smiled. He could feel himself beginning to harden again and Mark seemed to read his mind as the familiar glint returned to his mind. Falcon had a feeling they wouldn’t leave the bed for quite some time after this discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed
> 
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
